Shin Hayata (ULTRAMAN)
The legendary hero from the SSSP, the now over sixty, |Hayata Shin}} is the father Shinjiro Hayata, the story's protagonist. Still fighting to protect the Earth under that title of Ultraman, Shin's age is beginning to catch up to him. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Shin Hayata was once the man who became one with Ultraman. After the hero's final battle with Zetton, Ultraman left Hayata and the Earth, wiping the former human host's memories of their time together. Some time in the future, Shin Hayata had a son named Shinjiro Hayata. When Shinjiro was young, Shin once brought him to the old SSSP base, which was now repurposed into the Giant of Light Memorial. He had met up with his former colleague Mitsuhiro Ide, and someone else had come up to him asking for an autograph. He had left Shinjiro to look around, and after a while, Shinjiro fell several floors while trying to reach a Jet VTOL diorama. Shin and the others quickly rushed to his aid, but they see that he was mostly fine. Getting back home, Shin found himself no longer able to doubt the fact that his son was not normal, which disturbed him. After looking at some old photos during his time in the SSSP, he was compelled to go back and ask Ide what was going on, and why he could not remember anything about Ultraman. In frustration, he slammed his fists onto the side of a stairway and smashed it, shocking him but not Ide, who asked Shin to follow him. Going down to the basement level, Ide revealed that the SSSP never really disbanded, and that new alien threats were arriving. After looking at a video of a supposed terror attack which caused a plane to explode, Shin saw a mysterious figure, which somehow caused his memories of Ultraman to come back. 10 years later, Shin and his son have grown apart due to Shinjiro's inability to control his superhuman powers. However, when Shinjiro was being hunted down by the same mysterious figure Shin saw, he came to help his son fight off the threat. Shin reveals to his son that he knew about his superhuman powers all along before flinging him up to a SSSP helicopter, and begun to battle Bemular. However, he was quickly overwhelmed and was near death, until Shinjiro comes back down and wears the Ultraman suit. Weakened, Shin could only watch them fight. After the battle, Shinjiro later wakes up in the SSSP base, and is informed by Alien Zetton Edo that his father will be alright. Some time later, Shin woke up and got to meet his son after his battle with Alien Adacic, though he now has to walk with the support of a walking stick. Shinjiro, now doubting himself and his powers and duties, has a talk with his father about what it means to be Ultraman, and finds out that he had been fighting Bemular for years, driven simply by the desire to protect his son. Shinjiro comes to the conclusion that Ultraman is a curse. He and his father later see Moroboshi in the Seven suit execute Alien Bris, shocking Shinjiro due to how inhesitant he was at killing. Later, Shin and the other SSSP heads got Jack to set up Black King to fight Shinjiro in public, wanting to forcefully develop his powers. The plan was a success and Shinjiro learned that he could fly. Shin goes home after his encounter with Seiji to talk to his father, who said he is not to blame for his identity being leaked to Seiji. SHin also suspects that he used an informant to get a hold of Shinjiro's identity. Shin was present during Yapool's questioning and learned that Bemular was not the one who perpetrated the airplane incident 12 years ago, but was instead trying to prevent it. He also noticed Edo was missing. Shin is amazed to see Shinjiro able to release the Limiter on his own to battle Ace Killer, and use his own Specium Ray to disintegrate the villain. When Bemular arrives to destroy a massive bomb being dropped on the three Ultramen, he recognizes the beam he fires as a Specium Ray. Ide is skeptical about allowing Bemular to leave with Seiji, but Shin reassures him, and says that "He also wants a Warrior of Light." }} Profile Shin Hayata wore the , a prototype Ultraman Suit, which was made by Ide as a means to focus the power of the Ultraman Factor within him so that he could become Ultraman once again to combat alien threats that were targeting the Earth. During the battle of New York, Shin had donned the new . Stats *Age: 68 years *Height: 175 cm, 185 in Protosuit *Weight: 68 kg, 140 kg in Protosuit Powers and Weapons - Anime= :;Own Powers *'Piloting Skills': Shin is a trained SSSP pilot prior to it being disbanded. *'Marksmanship': Shin was trained to handle former SSSP weaponry, how much of his training he has retained is unknown *'Combat Training and Experience': Shin has fought as the SSSP's Ultraman for nearly ten years during which time he defeated Bemular. Despite his suit not having weaponry like Shinjiro's Shin would've won if not for his old age slowing him down. **'Reflexes': Due his fighting experience, Hayata has excellent reflexes having dodge a point blank attack from Bemular aimed at his face. However it has been made clear that his age has lowered his mobility. *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his merger and resurrection by Ultraman, Shin's body now contains Ultra DNA, also known as the Ultraman Factor, giving him superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Shin possess superhuman strength as a result of his merger with Ultraman, he was strong enough to defeat Bemular ten years ago but his strength was reduced with age. Even so he was strong enough to throw his teenage son several hundred feet into the air. **'Durability': Like his son, Hayata is more durable than a normal person, surviving wounds that would kill him if he didn't posses his powers. **'Extraordinary Agility': Hayata can leap incredible heights and distances and land from several hundred feet in the air without ill effect. :;Via Protosuit *'Focus': The suit focuses his strength, although the power is his, Shin's combat ability is greater when wearing the suit. *'Protection': The suit gives Shin added protection against attacks although not as great as Shinjiro's armor. }} Gallery Shin_Manga_Profile.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Shin Hayata Ultra Suit.png|Hayata's Ultraman suit in color Prototype Suit Manga.jpg ZoffySuit.png|Shin Hayata in the Ver. Z suit ShinOfficial.png Trivia *In the ULTRAMAN continuity, Shin is officially the first Ultra/Human hybrid as a result of his merger with Ultraman. *Shin himself confirmed that he had been in over sixty battles as Ultraman since he first gained the suit. *It is unknown how Shin defeated Bemular in the past as his armor has no special weapons to speak of, it would most likely be that Shin was a much more brutal fighter than his son. *In the new SSSP, Shin holds the unofficial title of 'Ultraman'. It is a reference to his previous merger and the fact that he fights enemies too powerful for the regular SSSP forces. *Before he was overwhelmed during his battle with Bemular, Shin took up the fighting stance that Ultraman had used so many times before, a fitting nod to the original series. Later, Shinjiro would adopt this same stance. *Despite his defeat at Bemular's hands it is stated by several character and hinted by dialogue between the two that Shin defeated the alien ten years ago. This simply shows how much his powers had waned with old age. Shin later stated that he realized he was no match for the revived alien during their rematch and that Bemular was actually not trying to kill him. Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:SSSP Members Category:SSSP Category:Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)